


Yours, truly.

by littleprinze



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: "secretly", Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, as usual, what a shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinze/pseuds/littleprinze
Summary: Lucas and Eliott have been best friends for almost as long as they can remember. Since childhood, they had trusted and told each other their secrets and confidences.During Eliott's 18th birthday party, after a shitload of drinks, Eliott kisses Lucas.The next day, while nursing a hangover from hell Eliott regrets having got drunk, and tells Lucas that he wishes that the night had never happened; unaware that he was sentencing the beginning to an endless twirl of misunderstandings.Their friendship will remain along the years and the circumstances will give them another opportunity to demonstrate how they both feel for each other.However, for two friends who are inseparable they continuously keep missing each other.Or a Love, Rosie au.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**To:** Lucas

You are invited to my 7th birthday party on Tuesday the 27th of March in my house at 2 o’clock. We are having a big trampoline and a magician and you can come to my house at 1 o’clock. I hope you will come.

 **From:** your best friend Eliott

**To:** elliot

Yes I will come to your brithday party on tursday.

 **From:** lucas

**To:** Lucas

My birthday party is on Tuesday not Thursday. You can’t bring Ouba to the party because mum says so: she is a smelly dog. And again its E L I O T T. 

**From:** Eliott

**To:** elliot

I do not care wot your dumb mum says ouba wants to come.

 **From:** lucas

**To:** Lucas

My mum is not dumb you are. You are not aloud to bring the dog. She will brust the balloons!!

 **From:** Eliott

**To:** elliot

Then I am not going.

 **From:** lucas

**To:** Lucas

Fine.

 **From:** Eliott

_Dear Ms. Lallemant_

_Hello, I just called by to have a word with you about my son Eliott’s_ _birthday on the 25th of March. Sorry, you weren’t in when I called, I’ll call_ _around again later this afternoon and hopefully we can talk then._ _I think there seems to be some sort of little problem between Lucas and Eliott_ _lately, I don’t quite think they’re on talking terms. Hopefully you can fill me_ _in on the situation when we meet. Eliott would really love if he came to his_ _birthday party._ _I’m looking forward to meeting the mother of this charming young_ _man!_

_See you then,_

_Carole Demaury_

**To:** eliott

I would be happy to go to your brithday party next week. Thank you fro inviting me and ouba.

 **From:** lucas your frend. Best frend

**To:** eliott

Thanks for the great day at the party. I am sorry ouba brust the baloons and ate your cake. She always tryes to still swet food. See you at skool tomorrow.

 **From:** lucas

**To:** Lucas

Thanks for the present. Its OK about what Ouba did. Mum says she needed a new carpet anyway. Dad is a bit mad though. He said the old one was fine but mum thinks the house smells of poo now.

Look at Ms. Anne’s hair!! It’s a bigger mess than yours.

 **From:** Eliott

**To:** eliott

Shat up!! my hair is like this but she makes her like that thinking that its preetty.

 **From:** lucas

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Lallemant,_

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Lucas is_ _progressing at school. I would like to talk about the recent change in_ _his behaviour along with the problem of his note-writing during class. I_ _would appreciate it if you called the school to arrange a suitable time to_ _meet._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ms. Anne_

**To:** Lucas

I hate that we dont sit together anymore in class. I’m stuck beside stinky Louis who picks his nose and eats it. It is gross. What did your mum and dad say about Ms. Swirly hair?

 **From:** Eliott

**To:** eliott

Mum did not say much because she kept laffing. I dont no why. I no it is reall boring up the front of the class. Stuck up ms. anne keeps on lucking at me. Have to go.

 **From:** lucas

**To:** Lucas

You always spell know wrong. It is KNOW not NO. Also you have to use capitals for names!!

 **From:** Eliott

**To:** ELIOTT

Sorry mister prefect. I no how to spell it.

 **From:** LUCAS

***

**To:** Eliott

Hi from Nice. The weather is really nice. It is hot and sunny. There is a swimming pool with a huge slide. It is cool. Met a friend called Leo. He is nice. See you in 2 weeks. Oh I also broke my arm coming down the slide. I went to the hopsital. I would like to work in a hopsital like the man that fixed my arm. My friend Leo signed my cast. You can too when I get home. Or do one of your cool draws. Byeee!

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** Lucas

Hello from London! My hotel is the one in the picture on the front. My room is the one that is 7 up from the ground but you can’t see me in the postcard. I would like to work in a hotel when I grow up because you get free chocolates every day and people are so nice that they tidy your room for you. The buses are all red like your toys you got last Christmas. Everyone talks with that funny voice but are nice. I have met a friend called Manon and she has aquarelles!! She showed me how to use them and I tried to convince mum to buy me ones but she said: no because I’m going to ruin the ~~new~~ rug at home. But dad got me this book that shows how to draw animals with those little dots. So I will practice to make it perfect on your cast.

PS: DONT RUN DOWN THE STAIRS LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO YOU HAVE A BROKEN ARM!!!

 **From:** Eliott, with love.

***

**To:** Eliott

Why you didnt go to Pauls birthday party???

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** Eliott

Hellooo r u there??

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** Eliott

Are you ignoring me??

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** Eliott

You are mad at me??????? I didn’t hide your markers this time

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** Eliott

ANSWER MEEEEE

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** ELLIOT

ELLIOOOOOOOOT

 **From:** WHO DO YOU THINK

_Dear Sylvie,_

_I wanted to let you (and Lucas) know that Eliott wasn’t feeling well this weekend and that’s why he didn’t go to Paul’s birthday, and probably won’t go to school for a couple of days. I assume that Lucas must be trying to contacting him, but he is resting in bed. Please let Lucas know this, otherwise Eliott says that he’ll be mad for let it him alone at the party; he’s very sorry._

_Best wishes for all of you,_

_Carole_

**To:** Eliott

Your mum said to my mum that you are sick.

Don’t read the last 17 e-mails.

Anyway the party was not very good. You did not miss anything. Idriss gave Paul a condom as a prank present and when the boys inflated it like a balloon and starting running around the house with it Paul’s mum saw it and gave out to Idriss’ mum and Idriss’ mum went real red and said something I didn’t heard and Paul’s mum started crying and then we all had to go home.

So do you want to go to the cinema on Friday and go to McDonald’s after? I guess you will feel better by then? You can choose the movie. My mum and dad will bring us.

PS: I hope you feel better before Friday tho. School is going to be extra boring.

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** Lucas

Sorry about the party. Idriss is an idiot anyway. I hate him. He thinks he’s so cool for being a year older than us and JOKE about my musical taste.

I will ask my mom and dad about the cinema. And I miss you too.

 **From:** Eliott

**To:** Eliott

_MUSICAL TASTE_

**From:** Lucas

**To:** Lucas

I suddenly don’t miss you anymore

 **From:** Eliott

**To:** Eliott

Can’t wait for Friday too <3

 **From:** Lucas

***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TO: LUCAS_

_HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!_

_LOVE, FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER_

_XXX_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**To:** Eliott

You wrote that card didn’t you?

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** Lucas

I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would I send you a Valentine’s card?

 **From:** Eliott

**To:** Eliott

And how did you know it was a Valentine’s card then?

It’s okay Eli I know you love me and you want to marry me.

 **From:** Lucas

**To:** Lucas

Oh shut up, I sent it to you for a joke. Now leave me alone I’m listening to the teacher. If she catches us passing notes again we’re dead.

 **From:** Eliott

**To:** Eliott

Oh. Yes. Sorry. I forgot you’re a very devoted /dull/ student now.

 **From:** (the love of your life) Lucas

**To:** Lucas

Yes, Lucas and that’s why I’ll go places in life, like college and become a big successful business person with loads of money ...unlike you...

 **From:** (the sustain of our marriage) Eliott.

***

**To:** The fiercest /hedgehog/ fighter.

So, as much as I appreciate that you wanted to defend me; TRYING TO TACKLED VICTOR -aka the biggest guy on the rugby team- IS NOT THE SOLUTION!

Do I have to remind you that we combine don’t make one of him???

He may not kill us but our parents certainly will if they get one more call from the principal’s office.

All life risks aside... Thank you Lu. Really. You’re are the best friend I could ever ask for. (((and for that reason I need you in one piece)))

I guess being short has this ‘knocking kneecaps’ advantages.

 **From:** Hedgehog’s /fighter/ team.

**To:** H.F.T.

Victor can choke for all I care. He won’t dare to say anything to you or get close to us ever again.

 **From:** The ferocious /hedgehog/ fighter.

**To:** Untamed Idiot.

Is it because Idriss told him not to?

PS: And ferocious? Did you google that?

 **From:** The friend of the mentioned idiot.

**To:** The best* friend of the mentioned idiot.

…… yes.

PS: No, as you can see I’m a wiser student now.

 **From:** The best friend of a –pretentious- L student.

***

_Dear Ms. Blanc_

_Lucas will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 27th of March, as he has a dental appointment._

_Sylvie Lallemant_

_Dear Ms. Blanc,_

_Eliott will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 27th of March, as he has a doctor’s appointment._

_Carole Demaury_

**To:** Eliott

We’ll meet around the church left corner at 8:15 a.m. And remember to bring a change of clothes, we’re not wandering around town in our uniforms.

I can’t believe we’re actually getting away with this.

PS: Don’t forget the weed!!

 **From:** Lucas

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Demaury,_

_Following the recent actions of your son Eliott we request a meeting with you at the school immediately. We need to discuss his behaviour and come to an agreement on a reasonable punishment. I have no doubt you understand the necessity of this. Lucas Lallemant’s parents will also be in attendance._

_The scheduled time is settle on Monday morning at 9 a.m._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr. Durand._

_Principal_

*****

* * *

After taking a deep breath, he finally opens the envelope falling along with it onto the red padded sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_With great pleasure_

**_Lucas Lallemant_ **

_and_

**_Charles Munier_ **

_invite you to join them_

_at the celebration of their marriage_

_Saturday, September 16, 2020_

_at 14:30 in the afternoon_

_The Beverly Hilton - Stardust Penthouse_

_Beverley Hills, California_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Why does this always happen to us?”._


	2. Chapter 1: I fell, I fall and I'm still falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He's afraid._
> 
> He’s afraid that the _idiot_ hurts him. He’s afraid that Lucas believes him. He’s afraid that Lucas falls for him. He’s afraid that Charles falls for him too. He’s afraid for that week relationship turning into something more.  
> He’s afraid that if Lucas looks through his eyes for a couple seconds more he will find Eliott’s entire box of thoughts and feelings that he kept hidden for years. 
> 
> It was always this way when it comes to his best friend, he’s too transparent to him; which doesn’t scare Eliott, at the contrary, he appreciates to have someone who he can trust everything.
> 
> But at the same time, sometimes, _now_ … he can’t.
> 
> _He's afraid he never gets a chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The story will follow the general thread of the movie, but it will have some changes, including my 'wild' ideas (yeah that Charles one, sorry 😆) and ages variation.
> 
> 2\. My apologies if the accuracy of the places presented isn't very precise, this is only from my poorly internet research + my poorly imagination.
> 
> 3\. I'm very new at this, meaning: writing a fic and writing in English; so, there will be a lot of grammar/orthographic mistakes; sorry for the headaches caused.
> 
> with that said, enjoy🤗

_Take a deep breath._

_And start from the beginning._

* * *

The vibrant lights and the blasting music coming from the speakers were filling L'Esclave Bar. The place was at its full capacity with sweaty people dancing along with those who were squeezing each other trying to move around to reach their own destinations in the square-space club.

They were in left side of the bar sorting out the two bottles of vodka and tequila, which at this point it really didn’t matter which one was which; and proving that with Lucas, who apparently was deciding if he had to take the salt or the lemon first while the shot that had been previously in the glass in his hand was already going its way down to his throat.

Fairly speaking, Eliott lost the count of the amount of drinks that was put in the tab of the bar through the night so far. His parents were going to kill him when they saw the credit card resume. Well, unless wasn’t going to be for school this time; thank god they take care of that _wisely._

But right now, it didn’t matter; it was his birthday, his night. And tomorrow’s problem.

His only focus between the unrecognizable song piercing his ears and the bitter liquid going through his system, was the step closer to freedom that 18 years old brought along. The closer to freedom from school, from this city, from his parents’ house, from the same everyday faces, from these fucking small-scale rooms called clubs.

A few more months will be coming along with, hopefully, an acceptance letter from university. From Boston.

No. With two acceptant letters. Lucas has to receive his too.

Because if there is one person that Eliott never wants to be free from that will be his best friend.

_Lucas._

That has always been there, through everything beside Eliott. From discussions of what they should play first, with Lucas’ favourites action figures or Eliott’s ‘treasure maps’ draws. To school detentions after e-mailing in class and –trying to– covering it up bruises that they would get doing exactly what they were told not to. To Lucas parents’ getting a divorce and Eliott’s diagnosis day. To coming out on their own terms with their sexuality. To which universities should they apply for.

He had to be there. They both had to. Otherwise, it just wouldn’t make sense if they weren’t… together.

But, he wasn’t going to worry about that now. About anything in fact.

Anything more than their clumsy moves and jumps trying to follow the beat of some pop song. The strong shots, that already started to feel like water. The salt and the lemon that was tragically passing from hand to hand, to mouth.

And _Lucas_.

Lucas with his sweaty hair going here and there with that usual unresolved direction while the buttons on the right side of his shirt had lost some of the links, during the course of the night, with left holes; generating a flawless vision of his neck and clavicle.

And his eyes. Those blue eyes; darker and dilated caused by the uncountable litters of alcohol drank in the last hours. And that very well-defined jawline, bordering the pink blush on his cheeks.

And those lips, those half open plump lips, that were forming words that Eliott couldn’t decipher anymore.

And the drop. The lemon drop falling from it. That small drop, of the previous squeezed lemon in Eliott’s hand, falling at the corner of that Lucas mouth.

_And Fuck._

It was there. Tempting.

Because, you see, Eliott really likes lemons, one of his favourite fruits since he had tried it for the first time, even if it has this bitter taste at the beginning it is always the perfect company for any food or drink.

Nevertheless, this _like_ was not news.

Well… Lucas did know about his fondness for lemons so, maybe he wouldn’t mind finding out about another of his (wish to be) liking _companies._

_Right?_

In the meanwhile, of his engaging thoughts, Lucas dragged himself to the chair next to him, getting on the border of the slim chair bar, a few more centimetres above the ground.

He clenched his fingers in the fabric of Eliott’s shirt from the bicep side pulling him closer, so close that he could feel the chair bar glued to his shinbones and the remains of his perfume mixed with a scent of lemon on his skin.

Reflexively, Eliott grabbed his waist with one hand —trying not to drop the drink with the other— pulling him against his chest.

Newly, the words got lost in the short space between Lucas lips and his right ear. This time his voice was audible but Eliott was focus on everything but that.

He couldn’t hold the shivers going down his spine, that the closeness of his mouth cause and when Lucas laugh open mouthed, _accidently_ scrapping his teeth on lobe of his ear, Eliott hold his breath.

Lucas moved from the side of his neck to come face to face, without losing his grip or their proximity; so neither did him. He was waiting for Eliott’s answer/reaction.

In spite of how unfocused his look was becoming by the minutes going by, he was able to capture that face.

_That beautiful face._

He followed the curve of Lucas’ nose with his own and Lucas’ eyelashes trailed each movement while they were turning more and more heavy every second passing. He wasn’t sure if it were his or Lucas’ anymore.

Or both.

Once again, it didn’t matter which one closed his eyes first; because when their lips close against each other, _they both felt it_.

Eliott sigh in the softness Lucas mouth, receiving a tighter grasp in his arm.

Slowly, he brushed off the hold of Lucas lower lip from his mouth, slightly opening his eyes and helplessly losing himself in the pair of oceans that were staring him right back.

_He wanted it more_.

He left the glass that he was ─surprisingly─ still holding on the bar, reaching Lucas’ cheek with his now free hand; causing the fall of Lucas eyelids again. Eliott imitated the action, reaching to his pleading lips, ready to deep the kiss…

But this universe had another plan for them; making Lucas slip from the border of the bar he was standing on, to going full body against Eliott.

In other circumstances Eliott would had handle it just fine. In circumstances that didn’t included both been completely wasted and ending up with his body smacking to the ground, with Lucas on top of him.

And again, in different conditions this would have cause a few groans and one than other bump; but just like the _universe_ pushed Lucas against him, the floor knocks Eliott to unconscious.

_Or maybe it was just the alcohol._

*

The morning(afternoon) comes along with a _fantastic_ hangover. Eliott doesn’t know what feels worse, his head or his stomach; but he does know that he wants dead whoever is responsible from the shouting downstairs. Although, maybe they aren’t specifically shouting but his body feels so empty that everything resounds insides him.

_Fuck he is never drinking like that again._

He can’t remember much from last night or how he got home. Or where he left his phone.

The talking-shouting doesn’t seem like stopping any time soon so, he decides on securing a blanket around his shoulders and make an effort to leave the bed with the mission ~~killing~~ asking to _please, let him rest in peace._

By the time he achieves the goal to getting through the door of his room and reaching the stairs railing at the end of the corridor, he manages to take a glimpse of a brown spiky hair; whose owner, is giving a overuse explanation to _how things end up last night was his idea and Elliott had nothing to do with it_ to his mother’s unimpressed face.

“So, what you’re telling me is that you dragged Eliott _against his will_ to a club and _demanded_ _him_ to get dunk along with you?” she says emphasizing parts of her sentence.

“Yes, exactly. Well no!” Lucas quickly corrects himself “Not exactly like that, what I mea—”

“Save it Lucas.” His mother stops him with a sigh. “I had heard enough excuses from both of you along the years to know it doesn’t really matter whose idea was, if the other one end ups always following along”

“Well that's what friends are for” Eliott defends “to support your ideas and lead you on the path that it’s life” smiling from upstairs.

Both turn around to look at him. Lucas with big eyes that are silently pleading _“shut up idiot”_ and his mom continues looking at him with the same straight face that she had before.

“Oh, nice that you woke up darling” _oh that ‘sweet’ tone isn’t good_ “now that the two of you are here, maybe you can tell me whose idea was to skip school yesterday and who was _the innocent soul_ dragged from there” she finishes raising an eyebrow.

_Oh shit._

When they open their mouths ─to try to give what was going to probably be one of their worse responses─ his mother cuts them off.

“You know what, I don’t even want to hear it.” Putting her hands on the air. “I’m going to enjoy what its left from the weekend and deal with you on Monday after the meeting with the principal.” She said with eyes on Eliott, before turning around to the kitchen.

He sighs. “Well that didn’t go that bad.” Frankly, Eliott thinks that went really good: the _noise_ stopped, his mother didn’t yell him - _yet_ , unless- and Lucas was here; he considers it as a win.

However, Lucas doesn’t seem to think the same, turning his head slightly to the side, while he is looking at him that habitual frown in his mouth.

“Easy to say when you’re not the one who is ground it for two weeks” responds while he starts to climb the stairs ─with a less bouncy step than usual─ following Eliott when he takes his way back to the room. 

“ _Ughhh_ I don’t know if my stomach wants to throw up or die” he says, throwing himself to bed and leaving a space for Lucas to join. “I’ll go for the second one, because there is no way I have anything left inside.”

Lucas closes the door and starts taking his shoes off. “Yeah, that’s how it feels getting your stomach pumped.”

Eliott narrows his eyes at him “Oh thank you so much for the diagnosis, _doctor”_ exclaims sarcastically while Lucas gets next to him under the blankets; or what its left from them, thanks to Eliott’s attempts to create even a bigger cocoon around his body.

“Are you still feeling too bad?” he asks above Eliott’s mumble complaints “I can come back later or tomorrow if you want rest” trying to sound _chill_ but his eyes give him away. They always do.

Eliott gives him the beginnings of a smile. “I’m okay, _partially_. It's actually more painful thinking about last night” his memory starting to provide him with few pieces from yesterday. “Some is coming back” cringing about the fragments of information that his brain recollects. “Oh god, it’s bad” groans, pulling the blanket up to his head until it hides his entire face.

“It wasn’t _bad”_ he hears Lucas react. “I mean—bad, can be good too…right?” questioning with a vague tone.

Eliott snoops slightly his eyes over the blanket “Good? It was awful” he whines, scrunching his face “I feel sicker already” blurts, before coming back under his previous protection.

He listens Lucas speak with less sound. “About uh—which part?”

“All of it. It never happened” vocalises through the _cover_ on him.

They are in complete silence, when suddenly he senses an estrange tension expanding across the room and the bed-clothe starts to suffocate him.

Throwing the duvet down, Eliott says “I know you don’t want me to feel too bad about it” he knows that Lucas doesn’t want he overthinks it too much. “But hey, if it there’s one thing that relaxes me is to know that unless nobody saw it” feeling relieve from (what it’s at this point) the only _smart_ idea they had; to picked a club that wasn’t recurrent from his classmates and friends.

A pair of eyes risen up abruptly from the blank spot on the bed that were focused a few seconds ago; to alienate with his owns.

“Yeah, about that…” Lucas starts vaguely. 

He sits on the bed instantly and tries to ask as calm as possible. “What?”

Lucas takes a deep breath.

_Oh no. Here we go_.

“Well you’ll see, when you were like— ‘half dead’, I had to take out from the club and then take you to the hospital; which but the way, take you out from there was already a impossible, because let’s add” _please, don’t_ “that I wasn’t in the best state to do all that by myself either. So, then the guard had to pull us out the rest of the way and he wasn’t happy to help” _And he’s rambling, once again_ “he also wasn’t happy that you throw up at the entry either, but I kind of was. I mean, not because I wanted you throwing up but because I was glad that you were, you know, ‘less dead’; sort of…”

_Eliott loves Lucas, he really does, but when he starts going rounds and rounds losing the point for the longest time, he also really really wants to bang his own head with the closest wall in the area._

_“_ …like I said I couldn’t do everything alone and I couldn’t call our parents…” _Yes, we are getting to the point_ “…starting because I couldn’t explain myself properly and they were going to get too worry or freak out which is worse, of course; even if eventually they had to go to the hospital to picks us up; but you know, they say that you never should freak out people that are going to get into a car, especially not your paren— …”

_And he lost it._

And so did Eliott.

“Lucas!” 

Lucas stops, focusing his look in Eliott’s eyes again; previously lost at the ceiling between the rambling; and spoke again. “So, I needed help and I needed someone that will be able to carry you and also kind of understand what I was saying. And had car and—…”

“Oh for god say. Who did you call?”

It’s pointless to ask because he already knows the answer. He figured it out half way through Lucas story-time; but just like him, extending the time to say the _truth_ seems always a valid option for both.

They look at each other for a second before they let it out, almost at the same time.

“Idriss.”

“WHY?”

Lucas joins him at the sitting position “I told you why, he was the best option because he cou—”

“Yeah, yeah I got the whole audio book.” Eliott dismisses him.

“Who did you wanted me to called then?” defends Lucas. He has a point, ironically.

“I don’t know. Anyone but him.” _Because…_ “Now I own him a… ‘thank you’” dragging his last words with a bitter taste in his tonge.

Lucas narrows his eyes at him “And that’s so bad because…?”

“You know why” he states.

“And my dad says that I’m the immature in this _relationship_ ” responds, rolling his eyes at Eliott and dropping his body to the bed, again.

Eliott was ready to being with his usual ‘Idriss-speech’ (how Lucas calls it); when his hangover brain catches up with _old_ information. “Wait” frowning slightly “weren’t you ground it?” leaning a little from his position “How are you even here?”

And before Lucas had the chance to open his mouth, he clarifies. “The short version”

He does receive another pair of rolling eyes. “Well, I figured if I had a two-week punishment, which means that it’s ‘the longest punishment time’, it couldn’t it make it worse one more visit” finishes with a close mouth smile.

“Did you escaped while your dad was napping?” turning his head slightly.

Eliott can see the guilt in those _pretty_ eyes, always so transparent. “Yeah” he says in a lower voice.

He gives his friend a little chuckle and puts his hand in his head, running his fingers through Lucas’ hair.

“I’m sorry” he truly is, at the end of the day, this is all his fault. Lucas stares at him returning the smile; for a second Eliott gets lost in those eyes.

“It’s not that bad.” Lucas snaps him from his befuddled look. “I have to spend two hours in the library everyday though”

_Shit_ Eliott mumbles

“Not really” he says dropping his look to his hands. Eliott makes frowns at him as a question.

“Well, at some point I’ll need something to drink so, I’ll go to Café Barretta” there’s a hint of enthusiast there “which happens to be across the street, and Charles _happens_ to have a part time job there.”

_Double shit._

“If you mean having a part job as he just hangs out with his friends there because his father owns the place, then sure”

“Anyway” another eye rolling “for your information he has _giving me the eye_ ” he declares.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“He gives the eye to every single mortal with two legs.” Eliott says while the voice in his head keeps telling him _That’s not true. You know is not true._ “Apparently for him, sleeping with people for then forgetting about their existence helps to develop his personality as an egocentric asshole.” _That it’s true._

“So, you’re saying that the _hottest guy_ in school can't happen to, maybe, like me more than the rest of the mortals?" Lucas asks while propping himself up on his elbows.

_No. That’s what I’m afraid of._

“I didn’t say that” states “and he isn’t the hottest guy in school” refusing to meet Lucas eyes.

“Who is the egocentric now?” raising his eyebrows at him with a cheeky smile.

Eliott does meet his gaze this time. “I wasn’t talking about me”

“And who you were talking about then?” questions, now sitting near Eliott.

_Yo─._

“It doesn’t matter, he’s an idiot regardless” he shakes his head while he beings to get up from the bed. He needs a shower.

After going through the drawers, finally finding a clean towel, he turns to Lucas again. He’s now is looking through the window fidgeting with his hands, and Eliott doesn’t like that. The last thing he wants is to make him feel nervous or insecure. He just doesn’t want for him to get hurt.

He takes a deep breath. “Lu, you know I’m just telling you this because I care about you” Lucas turns at him “I’m sorry if it came out differently, it wasn’t my intention” he apologises.

“Is fine, is was nothing” Lucas dismiss him with a small head shake.

“No, it is” he grabs the towel a little tighter “You’re more than able to have any guy that you want, really” _I know so_ “Just— be careful about which one is”

This time Lucas gives him a more reassuring smile with a whisper, _I know._

*

The cool breeze was starting to take place in the particularly warm afternoon, the park was more crowed even at the spots close to the river; like the people, the sun didn’t had plans to go anytime soon; stating the beginnings of the floral season.

“I am finally a free man!” Lucas shouts leaning his back on the grass, with his head on Eliott’s legs. The whole class had taken break to the _Jardin_ _des doms,_ from the unstopping exams of every week; that weren’t yet over. 

“No more library trips” Eliott responds at him passing to Lucas the shared lighted joint from a few minutes.

“We have study group tomorrow at 9 am in the library” Imane says without taking her eyes off her phone. Lucas scoffs returning the weed; Eliott tries swallows a laugh with another hit.

He already hears the groans coming “Why can you just let me be happy for a minute?” Lucas asks opening his eyes to her.

Imane continues not paying him much attention. “Because my second job in this life is make yours miserable”

“Which one is the number one? Texting Sofiane?” Lucas says with a winning smile, earning a glare from her.

“It was Idriss’” Eliott likes that one “but now you’re running for the first place”

“IMANEEE” the whining begins “can we reschedule the study session? Please, I don’t want to wake up early another Saturday” Lucas is giving her his best puppy eyes, but Imane is not as weak as Eliott.

“Reschedule for when? The exam is on Monday; I am giving you more than enough freedom” she says as she begins to stand up.

Eliott covers slightly his eyes trying to see through the sun lights “You’re leaving us already?”

“Yeah, the girls are here” He sees that Alexia and Daphne had arrived to a spot not too far from them and started to set up the picnic baskets they brought “besides I need a rest from his face sometimes” she’s says giving Lucas her usual look. But Eliott knows that she just likes to annoy him a little, at the end Lucas is her ‘study group’.

Eliott cuts off through Lucas complaints when catches the sight of Emma walking towards the girls. “I didn’t know you’re your sister was coming too”

“What?” he shouts, sitting down. “What’s she doing here?”

“I invite her” Imane says nonchalantly. _Well maybe more than a little._

“Why?” now he is the one glaring her.

Imane shrugs. “I haven’t seen her in a while, I missed her” starting to walking backwards before Lucas could say something else “you both can join us when you over with that” she ends ─referring to the joint─ turning around, heading towards the girls.

“I swear she tries to annoy me every single chance she has.” _like she hasn’t already_ ; Lucas sighs taking what’s left from the joint, from Eliott’s hand.

“Imane or Emma?” Eliott asks.

“Both” he exhales the smoke; Eliott doesn’t hold his laugh this time.

They’re about to get up to meet the girls, when a voice breaks in next to them. “Somebody bothering you?”

_It was being such a nice day._

“Uh…yeah-no I mean just uh- no” Lucas stammers; glancing up to Charles.

“Well if there’s anyone bothering you, just let me know” Eliott can help snorting to that, which makes Charles acknowledging him. “Oh, hey Demaury” he nods at hi.

He returns it. “Hi”

“So,” turning his gaze to Lucas again “I didn’t see you at the coffee shop today”

Eliott rolled his eyes at the dumbfounded look that Lucas is carrying.

“Yeah today, I-I didn’t have to go to the library so uh- yeah” Lucas’ phrases, sort of.

“Hmm, pity.” Charles twitching his lips a little. “I missed you”

_He wants to throw up._

He can see how the blush begins to spread behind Lucas ears.

_Wrong. He needs to throw up. Now._

“I’ll go tomorrow” Lucas blurts out “I─I have to study with Imane at the library so”

Now, a new full smile is being reflected in Charles face. “Great. See you then” he gives a small nod before making his way back to his friends, situated closer to the river shore.

Lucas still has eyes on where Charles was previously stand. “Did you see that?”

Eliott sighs. “Unfortunately”

“He likes me” Lucas says, and finally turns at him “He invited me to the school dance”

_WHAT._

He raises his eyebrows “Really? What did you say?” asks as chill as he’s possibly able to pretend.

“No, obviously” bumping his shoulder against Eliott’s “That I’m going with you” and Eliott gets his breath back.

He takes the opportunity to finishing with the _subject_ _of the matter_ and stands up brushing the rest of grass and dust off his pants.

When he extends his hand to help Lucas; he isn’t looking at him. Lucas’ eyes are now where Charles group its, and Charles is sending him some small glances back too.

And Eliott loses a breath, once again.

The thing is; that as much as he would like to ignore how Lucas keeps rasping his cuticles with the nails of his opposite hand, or the tiny marks in his lips cause by the constant biting, or the blush that it hasn’t went away yet, or his eyes. Those genuine eyes. He knows he can’t.

“You should go with him”

The stamen catches Lucas attentions obliging him to standing up “What?” and to be fair, Eliott couldn’t believe what he was saying either.

“You should,” _breath_ “you were right, he seems like, he really likes you”

Lucas’ frowning at him, confused so, he chooses to speak before Lucas can say anything else.

“I was thinking about asking Lucille” says the first thing that crosses his mind “Well, to say yes to her _soft_ hints”

Lucille has been throwing some comments here and there on how it would be a _good idea_ to go to the dance together, for old time sake. Lucas knew about it; they had mentioned at their chats conversations only, with many angry emoji’s faces in it.

Eliott had assured him that he didn’t thought of changing his _date_ for a second.

“You want to go with her?” he pick that little twitch in Lucas’ voice.

_No._

_I want to go with you._

“Yeah, why not” he shrugs “it’s just a dance, and it’s not like we won’t go in the same car and to still see each other the whole night, it’s practically the same”

_No._

_It isn’t._

He interrupts Lucas’ thoughts one more time, with the fear of forming a new sentence that might be able to threatens his _character_ to break “Go Lucas”

_Another breath_

“He’s waiting”

He gets a longer look from Lucas that he can’t quite comprehend, following the fall of his eyes to the ground with a small nod; before watching the back of his friend getting closer to the group of guys.

He doesn’t stay for the exchanging of words and smiles; deciding to make his way over the girls’ picnic, without the slightest hint of appetite.

*

Informatics was the last class of the beginning of the week, making it the most daunting one too; it didn’t help Mr Simpson was incapable of making a pause till the end of it.

He was doing his best effort to not lose the thread of instructions coming from the professor’s mouth when a new tab pops in the middle of his excel work. 

_You have an instant message from_ : **Lucas**

He gives a quick look sideways to Lucas desk from a couple of roads a head, opening the message tab.

**Lucas:** ive news

**Eliott:** Me too. I’m trying hard to concentrate on what Mr. Simpson is saying.

**Lucas:** hmmm wonder why… could it be those beautiful big green eyes or is it that godly sharp chin that makes him so attractive?

**Eliott:** I actually have a great and growing interest in excel. It’s so exciting.

**Eliott:** I could just sit in and do it all weekend.

**Lucas:** mr simpson?

**Eliott:** Ha ha.

**Eliott:** I hate this crap my brain is turning to mush from just listening to him.

**Lucas:** do u wanna hear my news then?

**Eliott:** Mmm.

**Eliott:** Nope.

**Lucas:** well I’m telling you anyway

**Lucas:** virgin boy is no longer

Suddenly Eliott’s breath got stuck in his throat.

_Fuck._

He shallowed it and took another breath, typing slowly.

**Eliott:** Is no longer than a what?

_Please be a joke. Say it’s a joke._

**Lucas:** ha ha is no longer a virgin boy

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

**Lucas:** hellooo?

**Lucas:** u still there?

_Please not him. It can’t be him._

**Eliott:** Who was the lucky guy?

He takes his eyes off the computer screen, taking a glimpse of Lucas’ smirking face while he’s typing a response.

_Not Charles. Not Charles._

**Lucas:** charles

_FUCK._

“FUCK” says louder than he was in his mind; enough to be heard in the classroom.

“Mr Demaury to principal’s office” Mr Simpsons voices, interrupting his explanations.

Eliott gets up from the computer desk, and so does Lucas. “No, no, no, it was my fault, Mr Simpson” he quickly says. “It was something I needed to tell him”

“So I see, Mr Lallemant” says reaching to his computer and showing their chats display in the screen projector. “Congratulations”

The stupid cheers and comments start while the teacher indicates them their way to the corridors.

*

By the time they get out of the principal’s office; after the habitual scolding and with detention hours for the rest of the week; classes are over.

Eliott walks out first making long and fast steps with the intention of avoiding Lucas; as if that was possible since they both have to go down the same path. He can already hear the nearly running footsteps behind him along of the yell of his name.

“Eliott wait!”

He deciding if it would be too pathetic start a full-run to his house and hide there for the rest of the week, when a hand catches his arm turning him around.

“Wait!” Lucas’ panting voice shouts. _Too late._ “I’m sorry” he says, trying to recover his breath “I shouldn’t have started the chat in class”

He begins with attempts to get off the hand-grip so he can continue his way home; or unless get out of school grounds; the last thing he needs right now it’s getting any glance of the football practice. Or of one player specifically.

“It’s fine, Lucas” finally releasing himself.

He’s still following Eliott from behind but closely this time. “Then why you still mad?”

“I’m not mad” he lies. Or not. Mad isn’t really the word for how he feels, but he isn’t up to giving explanations at the moment.

“Right” he drawls. “That’s why you’re running away from me”

He shakes his head “I’m not, I just have a lot of things to do and now I’m late” he explains. He’s half expecting that Lucas begins to dig up in what his _to-do list_ consists, and another part thinks that he will ask him to just ‘cut the bullshit’ and explain what’s wrong; but Lucas did none these.

Instead he asked. “It’s because of Charles?”, making Eliott stop dead in his tracks and faced him.

“Charles?” he asks it nonchalantly, but it comes out in sharper tone and Lucas notices.

“Listen Eliott, I know you’re not a fan of him” _That’s understatement_ “but could you try a little? Because I really like him and—”

“So?” he interrupts him “Why that’s it matters if I like him or not? _You’re_ the one sleeping with him”

Eliott can sense the bitterness in his own voice, he hates that. He hates it every time that it jumps out of his mouth without a warning. He sees how taken back Lucas looks, and not just that.

He looks… hurt.

_And shit, why does he have to be so jea—_

“You’re right” Lucas’ scoff through his thoughts “Excuse _me_ for wanting the support of my best friend in my new relationship”

Now is Eliott’s turn to be surprise. “Relationship? From a week?” he blurts unable to hide the pitch or his voice at the end.

_Stop it, Eliott._

He leaves a sigh. “Lucas” speaking in a low, softer tone “you know how Charles is, it won’t last, it’s better that you end it now before he hurts you” giving him one more look before turning to his path again.

Eliott hopes that Lucas doesn’t get mad. Because, aside not showing his best behaviour with the ‘Charles subject’, the truth it’s that, he’s _afraid._

He’s afraid that the _idiot_ hurts him. He’s afraid that Lucas believes him. He’s afraid that Lucas falls for him. He’s afraid that Charles falls for him too. He’s afraid for that _week relationship_ turning into something more.

He’s afraid that if Lucas looks through his eyes for a couple seconds more he will find Eliott’s entire box of thoughts and feelings that he kept hidden for years.

It was always this way when it comes to his best friend, he’s too transparent to him; which doesn’t scare Eliott, at the contrary, he appreciates to have someone who he can trust everything.

But at the same time, sometimes, _now_ … he can’t.

_He’s afraid he never gets a chance._

Suddenly the knife nails right into the knot that was already settle in his stomach. “Oh like yours don’t last? Like with Lucille?” Lucas shouts dryly at him.

He would like to say that he didn’t saw that one coming.

Still, it didn’t hurt less. It was low, _fucking_ low.

Eliott knows he should keep walking and have a conversation when Lucas cools down and he has more strength to control his own feelings.

He also realises that it’s too late for that, when he hears himself scoffing at Lucas in the same tone.

“Of course that this’s what it’s about.” turning to him once again “I almost forgot that you don’t want my support, you want to _win_ ”

Lucas frowns at him exclaiming _What?_

He looks at the side when he hears the whistle of the football couch, far away. “Come on Lucas.” Looking at him from sideways “It’s what you want, to show to everyone, but specially _me,_ that you also can get the _hottest guys_ ”

He hears the bitter of a laugh along the furiously sound of Lucas voice. “And why would I want to do that?”

When Eliott catches the look of Charles figure across the play field a sudden range goes from sight of his eyes to the storm already happening inside him.

He should had chosen the pathetic option of _hiding_ , because _pushing_ _back_ shouldn’t had never been on the tables choice.

“Because, due to your lack of self-esteem that you need to full fil your head with it” unable to stop the words blurting out of his mouth.

 _And among other parts, apparently_ leaves in an almost inaudible tone.

He doesn’t need much to know if Lucas had heard it, the transformation of his face shows it.

_FUCK_.

Before he can even think how to begin to formulate an apology, Lucas is leaving him in the middle of the patio with a last broken whisper. 

“Fuck you, Eliott”

_And yes, Eliott. Fuck you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it 💜
> 
> Also, you can find/bother me in [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littleprinze)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.💜


End file.
